Talk:UK Series Teams
Basic start I realise that this article is very basic, but I don't have time to do any more right now and I wanted to give you all an idea of what this page would look like. As you can see, we don't need to provide a link every time a robot is mentioned, just on the first occasion. One thing I'm not sure about though is the case of sequel robots and whether they should be separated on the table or not. Please let me know what you think about that or anything else about the page. I'm also not entirely certain about the name of the page, so if you have any ideas for a better name then please do suggest them. Christophee (talk) 16:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I love the idea. Should we include the team's picture on the page? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose we could but I'm not sure that there will be much space for it. I think we'll be cutting it a little fine as it is, especially with some of the longer-named robots. Christophee (talk) 16:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, you're right. I suggest we look at the picture situation again once the article itself is finished. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Series Perhaps, instead of listing by series debut and having useless columns for the earlier series, like what it looks like now for Series 2's teams, we should list all teams alphabetically as one massive section. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I was considering that too. I would probably prefer it. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Either that, or simply remove "Series 1" from the Series 2 table, and so on. I mean, we'll be stopping by Extreme 2 anyway. CBFan (talk) 21:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::What about Team Cygnus' robots though? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking of making it one big list but I thought it might be a bit long. I suppose we could try it once we've listed all the teams and see how it looks. Christophee (talk) 00:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think my idea would make the most sense, because CBFan's doesnt cater for Team Stagger, for example. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thinking about it, we should probably change it sooner rather than later otherwise it'll be a huge pain sorting them all into alphabetical order. Which idea are we going with? I think we should make it into one list. Christophee (talk) 12:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Agreed. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::One list. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sequel robots Should we split these robots in the table or not? For example, for Team Iron Awe would we just have sections saying "Iron Awe" or should we split Iron Awe 2 and 2.1 away from it and give them their own sections? Christophee (talk) 00:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Link to the article, I think. So leave it as it is. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Erik De Vrijer Should we include Erik De Vrijer on the list? He entered with Techno-Lease and attempted to qualify with Slicer, so is that enough to include him or should we only include teams that had at least two robots on the televised show? Christophee (talk) 15:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say that's good enough to put him here. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The team's T-shirts in Dutch Series 1 said 'Team Slicer'. Should we use that name for this page, or stick with 'Erik de Vrijer'? Christophee (talk) 14:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I would stick with Eric de Vrijer, as I doubt they were Team Slicer in Techno-Lease's day. Matt Talk to me 14:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That is true, but we use Team 101 based on the team's T-shirts, even though 101 was the team's second robot. Christophee (talk) 16:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Orphaned (almost) At the moment, this page is very nearly orphaned (it only appears on one user page and one talk page) but I don't know which articles we could link to this one. Maybe we should add it to the side bar thing to make it easier to find. Christophee (talk) 18:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Or we could add it to Template:Robot Wars as well. I will add it to the sidebar, with links to Cold Fusion and Nemesis, the two best team articles at this time. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) New plan Ok, whats going to happen with this page is - we need to decide which teams are notable enough to warrant pages, and which of them do not. Those who do not will have the link removed from all pages, but the Team name will stand for the purposes of this page. My idea of noteable is that there must be something to talk about on each page, rather than listing only the robots and team members. Look at Team 101, Team Razer, Team Cold Fusion, Team Chaos, Team Blazerbotics, Team Cassius and Team Nemesis. Those are currently the acceptable pages. At the moment, Team Steg-O-Saw-Us, Team Mace and a few others are almost certainly bin candidates, and it will allow us to delete them. These are the teams, I believe, that deserve pages: *Adam Clark (prominent roboteer) *Bodmin Community College (actual college) *Erik De Vrijer (prominent roboteer) *Team Berserk (deaf) *Team Big Brother (Joe) *Team Big Cheese (debatable) *Team Blazerbotics (Merlin, Antweight world series) *Team Cassius (Garrod's protest) *Team Chaos (Rivalry) *Team Cold Fusion (Lots there) *Team Death (purely because there are so many of them) *Team Iron Awe (flipped out three times) *Team Hurtz (two CRHoF laureates) *Team Joint Effort (its fine at the moment) *Team Kill Dozer (likewise) *Team Knightmare (3 annihilators) *Team Make Robotics (fine as is) *Team Ming (Robogeddon) *Team Nemesis (all that is on currently) *Team Panda (lots of them robots, plus mention of More Panda Monium) *Team Power (Lots of them) *Team Razer (Ian's temper, rivalry) *Team Reptirron (looks fine as is) *Team Roaming Robots (looks fine as is) *Team S-tec (debateable) *Team Torque (lots of them robots) *Team Trinity (looks good as is) *Team Typhoon (lots of them robots) *Team Vader (flipped out three times) *Team Velocirippa (I just have a feeling) *University of Reading (Looks fine as is) Anyone who wants to suggest additions/subtractions, thats fine by me. However, teams outside of this list will not be given articles. In future, an editor may ask permission and give sufficient reasons for us to believe that they have enough content to warrant an article if they want to create an article for a team not on this list. 'TG (t ' 07:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Team Ivanhoe? Not sure really. Family teams like Poppe and Raffle? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree we should have something interesting to say on each page, aside from listing the robots and team members. If you look at the Poppe Family page, it has virtually nothing that we haven't already included on the robot pages. Basically if there is something you could potentially make a decent paragraph out of aside from listing obvious facts then it should get a team page. Christophee (talk) 02:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I have a comment on Team S-tec and Team Big Cheese? Other than that, I think that list is good, and I'll start rolling out the changes, with help, I hope. 'TG (t ' 04:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess for Team S-tec you could put something about how successful Envy is, but other than I'm not sure. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I've just had a thought about this. The whole point of the links to the team pages on the UK Series Competitor Robots page is so that people can see which other robots were entered by the same team. If we're removing the links for the teams that don't get articles then that no longer works. My suggestion is that teams that don't get full articles should still get a short page, something like a disambiguation page, listing the team's robots with a short description of each. It won't take long to do and it will help to link all the team's robots together. What do you reckon? Christophee (talk) 12:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Can I ask why it doesn't work? That robot will still have links on its own page to the others, for readers its just an extra hyperlink transition. Besides, we're not teaching them, its an encylopedia - lots of fans will already know about the relationship between Chaos 2 and Robot the Bruce, Dioitoir and Nemesis, etc. 'TG (t ' 20:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, fair enough. I just meant that having the team name on the page is pointless if it is no longer a link, as the original point of putting it there was to link to the team page. If you don't like the idea then forget it. Christophee (talk) 13:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I take it that on single robots who give Team names still get them on the infobox? eg Sumpthing's Team Tetanus. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anyone with a ''confirmed team name can have it in the infobox. Therefore, remove ones like Team Monster, etc, that we made up. 'TG (t ' 20:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What are we doing about existing links to team pages that have now been deleted? For example, Team Mace still has a link on a few pages including the DYK template. I think a link would be quite useful in some cases, but as the team no longer has a page should we link to one of the robots or just remove the links? Christophee (talk) 14:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) New team pages As far as I'm aware, all the teams on the above list have been created (I would be very grateful if someone could check and confirm this for me), so now we can discuss whether any other teams should be deemed noteworthy enough to have their own pages. Remember, a team should only get its own page if there are interesting and notable facts to write about them besides a list of robots and team members. We don't want to create a load of stubs with no information we couldn't have worked out anyway. Christophee (talk) 14:00, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'll put forward the teams that I suggested on your talk page. '''The Mavericks as they won the Nickelodeon Tag Team, and Team Wharthog as they entered Series 1 and attempted to qualify for Series 7. Datovidny (talk) 17:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure winning a competition is a good enough reason to create a team page, as they still only had two robots and not a great deal of additional information that I know of. I think there is a much better case for Team Wharthog as they entered three robots and you can mention the two series they failed to qualify for. I'm still not sure whether there is enough information for a team page though. Hopefully others will also give their opinions. Christophee (talk) 13:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::To be honest I think that would be noteworthy, in my opinion any team that reached the semi-finals or more, or had a number of entries (possibly meeting the Series 7 Allstars criteria) should have a page, even if only a brief one. Snowdog140 15:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm happy to go with the Mavericks as they at least reached a heat final but I'm still not sure on Team Wharthog. --StormProof 15:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::What about doing pages for team lambsy, team mace, team ivanhoe, team monad, team mousetrap, team pain, team steg-o-saw-us and the adams family?. Madlooney ::::::Many of those teams had pages that have since been deleted. You have to give reasons why you think each one deserves a page. Remember, it's not about how notable the team is, it's about whether we have any interesting information that would make the page worthwhile, instead of just having a list of team members and robots as we had before. Christophee (talk) 14:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The Adams Family as they got to the semi-finals, all four series they entered with Thing 2/Wild Thing and the heat semi-final with demon. Team Steg-O-Saw-Us as they have the most successful reserve robot and had two decent sequel machines. Team Pain as there is information on this wiki about it's qualifer and the other trivia about the team's machines.And, finally, Team Ivanhoe as they entered series 2 to 6 and failed to qualify with Ivanhoe 2 and Splinter (both series 3 and 6 for splinter) and it got it's revenge on Hypno-Disc in Extreme series 1. Madlooney :::::::But you can find all of that information on the relevant robot pages. A team should only have its own page if there is significant content that can be included specifically about the team and not the robots. Take a look at Team Nemesis, Team Razer and Team Ming for examples of what I mean. Personally I'm not convinced by any of the suggestions made so far. Christophee (talk) 15:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You can say no, but what about Team Shredder or Team 13 Black? But by the way, I'd go with Team Mace as the page could include its rivalry with Team Chaos. Even so, Team 13 Black could include its rivalry with the Cookie Monsters. Datovidny (talk) 12:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'd vote for Team Mace and Adam's Family, although I'd argue including Demon here since I don't think it was their robot. Sure Nick Adams was in the team, but he wasn't the captain. Team Mace should due to their revolutionary robot Gemini, as well as success with Mace and the rivalry with Team Chaos. Snowdog140 15:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I support the creation of the International Wreck Crew but I really do insist that the guidelines remain as they are. The IWC were some of the biggest characters in Robot Wars, so its only fair that they get a page. It was before many of your times, but we had pages for Team Mace and the whole article was just information about the robot. Unless you can justify the creation of a page with new and interesting information on it, then it has no place on this Wiki. My two cents. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I vote for the creation of Team Mace, Eric de Vrijr, Poppe Family and Adams Family. I think I could have a good crack at making a decent page for those four. Matt Talk to me 22:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :All of those have been made before and deleted. If you create one in the Userspace (ie in a Sandbox) as a demonstration, we could discuss it first. However, I fail to see how any would be different to how they were before their deletion. Team Mace in particular was what drove me to purge the team pages. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::See User:Obi-Have/Sandbox for the prototype. Matt Talk to me 11:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) List of suggestions I think we need a better way of suggesting new team pages, so here we go. If you think a new team page should be created, add it to the list here and explain what information would be included to make it interesting and worthwhile. Any suggestions without this information will be rejected. Make sure you stick to the list format (with bullet points) so we can read through the suggestions quickly and easily. Christophee (talk) 14:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *Team Mace- One of the most prominent teams of the first half of Robot Wars. Page already created, awaiting approval. *The Addams Family- Perennial semi-finalists, deserving a page for their sustained success *The Poppe Family- Perhaps the most well know International team, fairly successful *Eric de Vrijir- National champion, first Dutch Roboteer. Sorry I haven't provided details of information, I find it difficult to put it down without writing the article. Matt Talk to me 15:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but just listing the teams' achievements doesn't necessarily suggest that there will be notable information to include on the page. Just listing team members, robots, the series in which they competed and how well they did each time doesn't really satisfy what a team page should be. There should be something unique that you don't get from the robot pages. Christophee (talk) 15:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I've reviewed Team Mace, and whilst its well written, it confirms my reservations - about 90% of the article is just information about Mace and Gemini, information already on their pages. Besides the rivalry - which honestly could just be a section on Mace and Team Chaos since Gemini never fought Chaos 2 - the article doesn't bring anything new. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it's worth looking at the teams that competed in 5 or more wars, seeing if they are worthy of pages before looking at any others, as they might have more to say. For example, is it worth having pages for Team Lobster or Team Ixion (Thermidor and SMIDSY). Datovidny (talk) 12:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree but no one is noting my points. What new information will the pages present? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wasn't suggesting them persay, I was just saying that's the good way to do it, anyone that thinks they are page-worthy should say. Datovidny (talk) 14:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::My original suggestion was Team Wharthog, if I create a draft of what this page would look like in my here, then would someone please look at it to see if it is page-worthy. Datovidny (talk) 21:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I've produced a draft, I would appreciate comments on it though. Datovidny (talk) 08:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry Datovidy, but my vote is still no. Once you take out the names of the robots and how you did, you only get enough information to add a paragraph of trivia on each robot. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Team details Why are the following robots not listed in the team chart? Here's the list: *Miss Sturts (series 4, failed to qualify), Team Eye Eye *Arnold A.Terminegger (series 5, failed to qualify), Team Eye Eye *Tanto (series 7, failed to qualify), Team Terrafonics *TX-108 (series 5-7 and Extreme 1, failed to qualify), Team Terrafonics *Deadline (series 2, competed in the Featherweight competition), Team Terrafonics *Shell Shock (series 6, failed to qualify), Team Shell Shock *Reptirron (series 3, failed to qualify), Team Reptirron *More Panda Monium (series 5, failed to qualify), Team *V.I.P.E.R. 01 (series 4, failed to qualify), Team Liverdyne Robotics *Daisy Chopper (series 4, failed to qualify), Team Caliban *Cannibal (series 4, failed to qualify), Team Havoc *Ivanhoe 2 (series 3, failed to qualify), Team Ivanhoe *Vindicare (series 4, failed to qualify), Team Terrafonics *Toxin (series 3, Super Heavyweight, Event Cancelled), Team Terrafonics *Rottweiler 2 (series 3, failed to qualify), Team UK Robotics *Ripper (series 5, failed to qualify), Team Roaming Robots *Typhoon 2 (series 6, failed to qualify), Team Typhoon Why are they not on the chart? 'Madlooney 21:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Those have probably been discovered since the chart was made and nobody has got around to updating it. If you are absolutely sure that those are all accurate, then feel free to add them all in. Christophee (talk) 23:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Added those robots and also added mute and tecumesh as withdrew for series 4. Did I do ok? Madlooney 11:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, you did great. Thanks for doing that. Christophee (talk) 12:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Steg The Steg team need a page. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:22, March 6, 2014 (UTC)